Happy Birthday Mr President
by turndowneyforwhat
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant receives a very unexpected present from his wife on his 50th birthday. Mellitz one-shot.


**Hi everybody! This is definitely something different (only because it's not Marvel) for me to post on this account, but here it is anyway! This is definitely a very M rated very Mellitz one-shot so if you don't like either of those things than I wouldn't recommend reading this! However, if those are things that interest you then great! Ok, but obviously I wrote this ages ago. Far before the horrid finale! But, for some reason I decided to post it now anyway. Let me know what you all think in the comments! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC!**

Mellie Grant sat at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her hair was finished and in a beautiful up do, but she was sitting in her underwear. After putting on a coat or two of mascara, she put her earrings in. As she stood up, she heard the shower stop. She took her dress of off the hanger and Fitz stepped out of the bathroom. He entered the room in only his boxers and a white T-shirt. Mellie didn't even acknowledge his entrance and Fitz didn't say anything to his wife, who was standing there in her lacy undergarments. He wouldn't deny that he looked at her backside that her panties barely covered. She couldn't see him looking. She stepped into her long, black gown. He watched her struggle with her zipper and heard her sigh. Suddenly, she felt his cold hands on her back. She shivered at his touch and he zipped the dress up with ease. His eyes scanned down her body that the dress hugged magnificently.

"Thank you" She turned around once the dress was completely zipped.

Fitz only nodded and went back to finish getting dressed. Silence constantly filled their bedroom. They were a married couple, but acted nothing like one. He was in love with another woman and seeing her tonight was the only thing he wanted. After putting her shoes on, Mellie stood quietly waiting for him to get dressed. She saw him look at her for help with his tie. Her slender fingers straightened the blue tie that lay on his chest. He smiled softly at her as she tied his tie. She tightened it and patted his chest to signal she was finished. He pulled on his suit jacket, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. He looked back at her and she plastered on a fake smile. They entered the White House ballroom and the room erupted. People cheered and cameras clicked. Fitz shook many hands and thanked everyone that wished him a happy birthday. The president's 50th birthday was a big deal and the party was already overwhelming. He led his wife to a table, she sat down and he made his way to the stage, where he made a speech. Mellie hated to say it, but she completely toned it out. Instead she drank her wine and watched his eyes go to Olivia Pope. She wanted to throw up seeing the smile spread across her face, as Fitz met her eyes. He stepped off the stage, smiled and waved as he made his way across the floor. The attention of the party was taken off Fitz and now amongst themselves. Mellie sat with her legs crossed; she eyed her husband as he made his way towards Olivia. She rolled her eyes and requested another glass of wine. As she watched people make their way to the dance floor, she kept her eyes one Fitz. He didn't even dance with her first as a cover. He immediately asked Olivia to dance. Mellie laughed out of tiredness of this game Fitz was playing. If his affair got out, it would be his own damn fault for not being careful. As she watched him leave the room, her heart sunk. She shook her head, totally done with his antics. Like every other time she drank, Mellie hoped she could drink him away. She noticed Cyrus, also, saw the two leave and he looked ready to blow. She sighed loudly and locked eyes with Tom. He avoided her stare. She knew he knew where Fitz was. Mellie's eyes lit up in shock when she saw Fitz reappear in the ginormous room. The look of joy he had when he was looking into Olivia Pope's eyes was replaced with a look of pure anger. She watched him as he looked quickly around the room and then left again. She made eye contact with Cyrus and he looked at her confused. She stood up and went to find her husband. Her heels clicked loudly as she walked down the hallway, her head was held high and all that was need was some song portraying girl power playing in the background. Olivia was nowhere to be seen, but she saw Fitz a few feet in front of her.

"Fitzgerald" She said, her voice filled with annoyance. "This is your party. Could you please stay for more than 5 minutes before running off with your whore?"

He looked at her with a look he hadn't given her in years. This look was a look of sexual hunger. He licked his lips and his eyes went to the incredibly deep v of her dress.

"Where is she Fitz?" Mellie's voice filled with impatience.

He looked to his left and then to his right down the empty hallway. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest closet. She could smell the little bit of alcohol on his breath, but mostly saw the anger in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shoved him off of her.

She backed away from him and he slammed the door shut. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and he looked at her with desire. He grinned, while looking at her up and down.

"I will not be your second choice. I am your wife I shouldn't have be your second choice" Mellie folded her arms across her chest. "You can't just have your way with me because your mistress stormed off"

"Mellie, just shut up" Fitz said, like it was nothing.

"Excuse me?" Mellie said, through gritted teeth.

"Stop talking" Fitz said, taking a step towards her. "And take your clothes off"

Her eyes widened, eyebrows raised and lips parted. Her better judgement was clouded and she let him have his way with her because he was angry. She smirked to herself and decided if he wanted a good time that's what he was going to get. She was going to show him what he's been missing all this time. He eyed her as she took a step closer to him. Their bodies were pressed together.

She licked her lips and looked up at him, "do what you want to me"

Her voice was sultry and it sent shivers down his body. He quickly backed her up against the wall. His lips went to her neck and she tipped her head back. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit jacket. He sucked her soft skin and pulled away with a loud pop to leave a deep, purple mark on her neck. She coaxed his lips to her own. He pressed his lips hard against hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth, not wasting any time. She pulled him even closer to her, if that was possible, by pulling on his belt loops. She rubbed herself against him and he groaned loudly. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked at her. She smirked and raised her eyes at him. He moved his lips down the deep v of her dress. He sucked at the bare, soft skin leaving another purple mark on his wife's body. He kissed back up her neck and placed another kiss on her lips. His hands went behind her and worked on the zipper of her dress. Earlier he was putting her in the dress and now he was trying to get her out of it. That was something he never thought he'd be doing. The silky dress dropped to the floor, after he reached the end of the zipper. She stepped out of the dress with a grin. He took his own jacket off his body. Her high heels remained on momentarily and he enjoyed the sight. Her quick fingers worked at the buttons on his white shirt. She untucked it, but he didn't give her enough time to remove it from his body. He looked down at her bare, plump chest that was spilling out of her bra. He kissed down her chest and in between her soft, warm breasts. He pulled his lips off her body and slid down her body. As he dropped to his knees, she kicked her heels off. They landed on the ground, with a loud clack. He placed a few kisses on her inner thighs and she whimpered. She could feel his hot breath nearing her entry. He groaned at the feeling of her already soaked panties. He was eager to get the silky material off of her body. It had been so long that he forgot how incredible she tasted. He had seen her in this state recently, in her underwear, but he didn't take the time to appreciate her breathtaking body. He saw her like that all the time, it just didn't affect him. Mellie Grant was a beautiful woman. She was the picture definition of the cliché; "lady in the streets, but a freak in the bed". She was the perfect woman. The way she held herself, with such grace, was astounding. However, he knew that she could be sexy when she wanted to be. He just didn't get to experience it, which was his own choice.

Fitz pulled at her black panties with force. She scolded him, telling him not to rip them. He obviously didn't listen because, as if he was rushed, he ripped and pulled them off her body. She groaned, it was both sexual and angry. Suddenly, he picked her up by putting her thighs on his shoulders and her ankles crossed behind his neck. She made a noise that was more like a squeal when he did this. She looked at him with shock. He buried his face deep between her thighs. His tongue teased her clit and she moaned. He savored her pleasing taste. He flicked his tongue around her entry and she squirmed. She uncrossed her legs and he brought her down. Her bright blue eyes looked directly into his, as he allowed her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her back, hard, against the wall once again. He gripped one arm around her tightly. His other hand was otherwise occupied. He ran his fingers up her thighs and to her entry. He brushed her throbbing clit with his fingers. She cried out in pleasure and he shut her up by capturing her lips with his own. His tongue in her mouth distracted her. Her hands went to his clean shaven face. He drove a finger deep inside of her. She gasped and a grin appeared on his face.

"Do you like that?" Fitz asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Mellie nodded and bit down, hard, on her bottom lip.

"What about..." He started, before plunging another long finger inside of her. "This" He finished.

She tipped her head back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and then drove them, quickly, back inside of her. Her hips bucked and she groaned. She wiggled in his arms. He pulled his fingers out her for the final time and licked them clean. She watched him and her toes curled behind him. He used his free hand to undo his own belt and unbutton his own pants. He let them, and his boxers fall to the ground and he stepped out of them, with Mellie still in his arms. He teased her with his hardened cock and she moaned loudly. She begged for him to be inside of her. Her fingers went to the back of his neck and into his dark curls. Finally, he plunged himself deep inside of her. She gasped loudly as he entered her and she adjusted to his size. He pulled out of her and thrusted quickly back inside of her. They continued this pattern and her body bounced up and down as she rode his cock deeper and deeper. She dug her heels into his toned back pushing him deeper inside of her. Her plump breasts were in his face and he gripped her back tightly. She moved her fingers from his hair and began to dig her nails into his back. Their pace slowed and Mellie's hips jerked. He could feel her walls tighten around him and they rode out their synchronized orgasms. He pulled out of her slowly and she groaned as he did. She slid off his body with a small whimper. Her feet hit the ground and she wobbled a bit.

"Whoa" Fitz chuckled, holding her steady. He was out of breath.

She smiled at him as she tried to catch her breath. Instead of standing there almost completely naked, Fitz helped his wife back into her dress. He pulled his slacks back on and buttoned his shirt. After helping him tie his tie for the second time that night, Mellie put her shoes back on. Fitz was the first to open the door and as soon as he did, he got a tongue lashing from Cyrus."Where the hell have you been? Can't you stay out of the closet with your mistress for one damn night?" Cyrus's voice was filled with annoyance. "This is so beyond wrong"

Suddenly, after hearing what Cyrus had to say, Mellie stepped out of the room with a look of embarrassment.

"Oh" Cyrus looked at her shocked. "Hello ma'am"

Mellie tried to fix her hair that was now an absolute mess. Fitz looked at his chief of staff, but not knowing what to say next.

Cyrus nodded awkwardly, "Carry on then"

Fitz chuckled at Cyrus as he started to walk away.

Before he was out of sight, Cyrus turned around and said, "Oh and happy birthday sir. I don't think you'll like my present nearly as much as you liked what Mellie got you"

Cyrus smiled smugly, but softly and walked away. Mellie's cheeks turned bright pink and Fitz laughed. He looked down at his wife and her blue eyes met his.

She looked at him with love and seduction in her eyes, "Happy birthday Fitz". With that, and a kiss on the cheek, Mellie walked away.

Fitzgerald Grant was hoping for birthday sex, but never thought he'd be getting it from his wife. Something he didn't want turned out to be exactly what he needed and wanted.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
